Primer movimiento: el sueño
by Archimboldi
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler estaba por primera vez comprobando la tesis de su mejor amiga: ella y Sheldon caerían irremediablemente en los avatares de las sensaciones y emociones que toda pareja debía atravesar. Al parecer ella, antes que Sheldon./ Pseudo secuela del caos.


.-Entonces Meemaw me dijo 'si tu padre no quiere llevarte a esa lluvia de cuerpos celestes de la que tanto has hablado, entonces tomaremos el auto de tu abuelo y nos iremos a ver llover'.- la voz nostálgica de Sheldon llegó a sus oídos.- ella lo hizo, Amy.-asintió con la cabeza.- Me llevó aquellos días a ver la lluvia, hizo muchas cosas para comer, te impresionaría la meticulosidad con la que prepara todo.-

El sonido proveniente desde una vieja radio, tocando alguna canción clásica, llenaba el silencio que comenzaba a formarse.

Sheldon se removió un poco, haciendo que Amy lo mirara curiosa. Ambos estaban, para satisfacción de Amy, abrazados en un gastado, pero confortable sofá en la sala de la casa de niñez del físico, la casa de su madre. Él había sido molestamente estricto en el hecho de que estando frente a cualquiera de sus familiares las muestras de afecto quedaban reducidas a cero. Por eso, cuando Mary Cooper los dejó solos, en menos de cinco minutos, ella fue capaz de persuadir a su novio para una sesión de abrazos. Algo a lo que él venía accediendo con mayor facilidad desde el día en que compartió sus pensamientos sobre su Meemaw con ella en su cuarto.

Amy enderezo un poco el cuello, mientras continuaba rodeando con sus brazos a Sheldon, frunció el ceño mientras analizaba su postura.

.- ¿Algo te molesta? Creí que sería apropiado abrazarnos ahora que tu madre no estaba, además, tu accediste.-

Sheldon retiró el brazo izquierdo con que la rodeaba, dejando solo aquel que la sostenía por detrás.- Me siento extraño abrazando a una mujer en casa de mi madre. Una mujer que no sea ella, mi hermana o mi Meemaw.- susurró evitando mirarla a los ojos y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos desocupados sobre el respaldo del sofá.-Sin embargo.- Amy sintió un pequeño vértigo ( si eso era posible) en su estomago cuando la mirada de él dejó de evitarla y la encaró. Erguido su cuello, como estaba, ambos se encontraban a la misma altura.- No me molesta, nunca he tenido un acuerdo estipulado ante notario con mi madre sobre los pasos a seguir al traer a mi novia a casa. Es obvio que éste caos está causado por el seguimiento de un extraño impulso.- La observó durante todo momento mientras hablaba, haciendo terriblemente difícil su concentración.

Amy Farrah Fowler estaba por primera vez comprobando la tesis de su mejor amiga: ella y Sheldon caerían irremediablemente en los avatares de las sensaciones y emociones que toda pareja debía atravesar. Al parecer ella, antes que Sheldon.

.- ¿Te refieres al impulso de querer viajar cuanto antes hasta Texas para estar con tu Meemaw y tu familia?- Bajó un segundo, involuntariamente la mirada hacía su boca, luego volvió su vista.

Cuando volvió a encontrar su mirada, sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas, más de lo usual y parecía sorprendido, como si en el segundo en que ella dejó de mirarlo un nuevo teorema lo hubiese golpeado. Frunció el ceño y le brindó un gesto de intriga. Sheldon asintió pensativo, a la vez que cortaba el contacto con ella y cerraba los ojos.-Tal vez…

La curiosidad la estaba torturando.- ¿Tal vez? ¿A que otro impulso te podrías haber referido?

.-Al extraño impulso de que vinieras conmigo.-sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

.-Soy tu novia, eso no debería ser extraño Sheldon.-le dio un apretón en el torso mientras volvía a acomodarse un poco más, debajo de su hombro derecho. Él se acomodó para rodearla con su brazo izquierdo.

.-No es el hecho de que vinieras conmigo simplemente, es la necesidad contenida en ese impulso Amy, es algo sumamente nuevo e intrigante.- apoyó el mentón en el cabello de su novia y suspiró.

.-Fascinante.- susurró Amy mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, pero el vértigo en su estomago amenazaba con incrementarse.

.-Mañana cuando conozcas a mi Meemaw te darás cuenta lo maravillosa que es.- escuchaba el susurro de su novio.- a Meemaw le encanta ésta canción, que gran coincidencia.- ella estaba adormilada, pero intentó escuchar.

.-The Drifters.- Sintió los dedos que estaban sobre sus hombros haciendo pequeños movimientos. Abrió los ojos intentando no dormirse, no era un buen momento.- La canción interpretada por esa banda, se llama Stand by me, nunca entendí muy bien porque le gusta tanto…quizá deba comprarle la versión remasterizada, siempre me ha dicho que solo conoce un par de sus canciones, pero siempre le repito que nunca está demás tener la discografía completa. Yo se la regalé con uno de mis primeros pagos.

.-Eso fue un bonito gesto. Debió estar feliz.- Amy se irguió un poco más, dejando ir los brazos que rodeaban a Sheldon y haciendo que éste soltara también su brazo izquierdo. Su cabeza ahora reposaba en el hombro del físico.- Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que para entender a cualquier cantante debes escuchar su disco completo, para comprender aquello que quiso decir…-

.-Quizá tenga razón, aunque no me interesa saberlo, es un buen punto de vista.-

Ella asintió, sintiendo repentinamente tensarse a Sheldon. Sin previo aviso la puerta de la casa se abrió. Al parecer él y su audición superdesarrollada se había percatado del sonido de las llaves.

Dos personas, las cuales venían conversando, detuvieron abruptamente el intercambio en cuanto se percataron de ellos sentados en el viejo sofá. Una mujer extremadamente apuesta, junto con un hombre más alto ,incluso que Sheldon, con un irrebatible parecido a su novio, la miraban sorprendidos.

Ella miró a Sheldon quien parecía estar congelado, al igual que los otros dos sujetos. Estaba tan congelado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que continuaba abrazándola por los hombros.

.-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?- el hombre le preguntó a la mujer sin apartar la vista de Amy, lo que la estaba poniendo sumamente incomoda.

La mujer luego de salir de su aparente perplejidad, le dio un codazo al hombre haciendo que éste se quejara, brindando una sonrisa radiante a Sheldon.

.-¡Shelly!.- emocionada cerró la puerta, dándole la oportunidad a Amy para salir de su trance y dejar el cómodo hombro de Sheldon, mientras que éste retiraba su brazo a sus espaldas.- ¡Estás en casa!-la mujer caminó y le brindo un abrazo efusivo, logrando que Sheldon le diera unas palmaditas en la espalda.

.-Missy, me asfixias.-

La mujer lo dejó, al parecer si hubiese podido sonreír más lo habría hecho, al mirar a Amy, levanto las cejas a Sheldon.-¿Ella es Amy Farrah Fowler verdad?

Sheldon parecía fastidiado y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia el hombre que ahora estaba colgando su chaqueta.- Si es Amy. Hola George.- le extendió la mano , quien lo miró sonriente y para sorpresa de Amy, le dio un abrazo.

.-Soy Missy, Amy.- la mujer se sentó a su lado dándole rápidamente un abrazo y meciéndola en el acto, lo que hizo a Amy extrañarse.

.-Eres la hermana melliza de Sheldon.- le dijo cuando habían terminado el intercambio.- Mucho gusto.

.-Amy él es mi hermano George y ya conociste a Missy.-

.-Mucho gusto. Es realmente, verdaderamente, una sorpresa conocerte.- Sheldon rodó los ojos.- Entenderás, por lo menos, mi estado de shock , al ver al pequeño Shelly abrazado con una mujer en nuestra santísima casa.- Una pequeña risa llegó desde su lado.-Treinta años sin saber si mi hermano traería a alguien a casa es un largo tiempo. Es un placer conocerte Amy.

.-Es un placer conocerte también, George.- Amy le brindó una sonrisa sincera.

El hermano de Sheldon le dio unas palmadas en la espalda haciendo que éste se quejara de la brutalidad.- ¡Hombre! Desde que te fuiste Meemaw no ha hecho otra cosa que preguntar por su nieto preferido, mientras hace cientos de cosas a la vez. ¡Esa mujer no tiene límites!

Por lo que le había contado Sheldon, la última visita que hizo a su abuela, ésta fue la mediadora entre él su hermano mayor, las cosas parecían haber mejorado.

.-Meemaw es una mujer impresionante.- Sheldon asintió.

De pronto Amy se sintió una intrusa en el pequeño momento en que todos asintieron. Al parecer el amor de ésta mujer no solo había calado profundo en su novio.

.-Me disculparan, pero mi esposa espera mi llamada. Sheldon, debo decirte, ese pequeño monstruo que tienes de sobrino se parece demasiado a su tío.

.-Que lamentable noticia.- dijo con voz burlona Missy ganándose una mirada indignada de su mellizo.- ¡Iré a saludar a mamá! Vuelvo enseguida, necesito.- le dio un abrazo entusiasta a Amy nuevamente.- saber todo de ésta mujer.

Sin darse cuenta ambos volvieron a quedarse solos.- Como veras, sus modales ciertamente no son comparables a los míos.- ella asintió en acuerdo.- Lamento el hecho de que tendrás que responder las preguntas de mi hermana, si deseas puedo excusarte, debes estar cansada.

Negó con la cabeza. No estaba cansada. Estaba ansiosa por conocer más de la mujer que había crecido con Sheldon y compartir con ellos. El núcleo social debía expandirse y siempre era interesante conocer nuevas personas. Gracias a Penny gran parte de su errada visión en cuanto a despreciar ala gente por su capacidad intelectual para llevar a cabo conversaciones banales se vio transformada.

.-No tengo problema con eso. Aún me queda tiempo. Sabes que respeto mis horas de sueño.

.-¿Deseas algo para beber?- asintió mientras el se dirigía a apagar la radio.

.-¿Si no nos hubieran interrumpido pudiese haber ocurrido una situación parecida a la que ocurrió en tu cuarto?

Sheldon caminó hacía ella. Acercándose más para bajar la voz.- ¿Te refieres al hecho del intercambio de saliva?-

.-Tu me besaste Sheldon.-le dijo en voz alta.

.-Lo se, lo se.- miró nervioso hacía el pasillo por donde sus hermano se había ido.- Debo confesar que ese sofá tuvo la capacidad de generar en mi la necesidad de llevar a cabo un intercambio de…eso.- Amy lo miró con una mueca burlesca, exasperándolo.- ¡Tú sabes a que me refiero!.- Enojado se acercó más a ella y luego de mirar a todas partes se decidió y juntó sus labios con suavidad, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Amy. Ella levanto un poco más sus pies y lo beso. Al parecer esta vez podría intentar mover los labios y no morir en el intento. Lo hizo.

Sheldon le habló mientras intentaban besarse.- No se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo.

.-Solo… confía en lo que haces.-

El intercambio parecía incomodo. La práctica necesitaba ser parte de la rutina.

Amy puso sus manos en la espalda baja de Sheldon y obligándolo a retroceder lo llevó a sentarse en el sofá. Sin romper el beso, que se ponía más interesante mientras más curiosidad despertaba en Sheldon, lograron acomodarse de tal forma que regresaron a la posición habitual. El brazo de Sheldon rodeando sus hombros.

.-Fascinante.- comentó él en un momento en que sus labios se separaron.- Sumamente notable.- sus besos eran inexpertos y a Amy le resultaban, con algo de miedo, adictivos.

.- ¡Dios Santo! ¡Shelly! ¡Estás tan grande!-

Sheldon se alejó de Amy sin abrir aún los ojos. Definitivamente la voz de su hermana jamás le había parecido tan imprudente.

* * *

Debería estar estudiando algo tan entretenido como el latín, pero no.

(Vean la película 'la educación prohibida', es sensacional…Cambiar la mente.)

Esto es una especie de secuela de introducción al caos. Gracias por leer, respondo review, así que espérenme.

Ah, god save the drugs.


End file.
